


Broken

by skund



Category: DCU - All Star Batman and Robin
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://humanvirtue.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://humanvirtue.livejournal.com/"><strong>humanvirtue</strong></a> ’s prompt Bruce/Alfred, All Star Batman and Robin. I don't think this is what you wanted, but I really can't... Yeah, this is hard one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

"Unhand me." Alfred barked, teeth bared and spitting like a fighting dog.

Bruce snarled, low in this throat, and twisted his fist in Alfred’s shirt tighter. His rough, hoarse voice echoed off the damp, confining walls of  
the cave. "I told you to leave him. He is _my_ soldier and he needs to learn."

The butler sneered at him. “Starving to death in this death trap cavern will teach the boy nothing. I merely provided him with a warm meal.”  
Batman growled harshly. “And a change of clothes, which you dutifully applied for him.” He leaned closer and Alfred could taste the haze of sweat, blood and alley filth that surrounded him. "I told you not to _interfere_ with him."

The thin line of Alfred's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Is that what this is about, _Master Bruce_?"

"He's mine. My own." Batman snarled, his voice like running over broken glass.

A low chuckle escaped Alfred. “No need to fret, boy of mine. I would not deign to obstruct your claim to the child.”

Bruce hissed at him and his right shoulder twitched as he suppressed the urge to slap the older man across his face. Alfred’s sharp gaze missed nothing and he raised his chin in smug defiance.

“You always were a wild one, my dark eyed angel.” Alfred’s voice oozed, sweet and deadly. He raised his hand up and went to brush the back of his hand against the Bruce’s stubbly cheek.

A muscle in Bruce’s jaw twitched and in a lightning fast movement he grabbed Alfred’s hand by the wrist, dragging it away. “You _don’t_ touch me now. Not me, and not _him_.”

“Of course, sir.” Alfred replied dryly. “If you’ll excuse me then, supper will be ready in half an hour.”

Bruce released him roughly, throwing him back against the cave wall. Alfred made a move to pass by him, but Bruce denied him the victory, turning and striding away with his cape streaming behind him.


End file.
